<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>always chasing, always craving by destinyeol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519495">always chasing, always craving</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyeol/pseuds/destinyeol'>destinyeol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M, Meet-Cute, Music Video: Obsession (EXO)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:54:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyeol/pseuds/destinyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Case 61 has a bad habit of wanting what he can't have. Kim Jongdae included.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge #5 — Opposites Attract</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>always chasing, always craving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>At this point in life, for Case 61, it’s easy to always crave what you can’t have and when you do, you move onto the next best thing. An endless cycle of never being satisfied, a race without a finish line, a standard that can never be quite reached.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could lie and blame it on how he was raised— “raised”, that is. A shadow of a real person, a clone that could never be his own person, forever tied to whatever traces of Chanyeol were left on him. Simply put, after living that hell of scientists and traitors and committing not-so-many good things, Case 61 should not be roaming the streets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Case 61 is one of the few cases who managed to get away from the Red Force, and in theory, it should’ve solidified his ground. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>got away, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he escaped what should’ve been a sealed fate, but why does nothing ever satisfy him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps he should’ve stuck to it? Kept himself for the hospitals and labs, constantly building and aiming towards the perfect Chanyeol—whoever that was—until the Red Force got away with what they wanted. Perhaps he should’ve played his role as a weapon instead of walking aimlessly towards the city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was a lie — it used to be aimless. On one fateful day, Case 61 had run into a special event: a busking. Normally, he would’ve walked past and kept going, looking for food or something to do. This one, this one promised to be different. A powerful voice made Case 61 stay and see what the fuss was about. He stayed, surprised to see a friendly-looking young man at the center of it,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t a huge crowd, but everyone who was there truly seemed to admire him. Case 61 had listened intently about heartbreak being sung with passion, had watched the young man smile and laugh after he finished the song, truly attempting to lift up the mood—and it worked. For the first time in so long, Case 61 found himself smiling along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a weird feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, this lead him to start craving for it. It’s stupid to even crave something as unattainable as that man, to crave for the brief happiness he had provided to Case 61. But maybe fate was on his side, to meet him so casually at a café.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry for that," the same man at the busking tells him, hurriedly wiping the coffee off Case 61's shirt. "You okay? Should I buy you more coffee?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Case 61 is frankly bewildered at this situation. He is staring at the man like he doesn't quite exist, and maybe he should stop staring: he's a little intimidating, with his scars and his odd-eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's fine," Case 61 says, trying to sound casual. "I'm okay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn't </span>
  </em>
  <span>feel the burn?" he asks him, both surprised and amused. "Dude, you're pretty cool."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pretty cool…? </span>
  </em>
  <span>That's weird. No one's ever thought of him like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's your name? I'm Jongdae."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smile directed at him is blinding. It's warm and positive and everything Case 61 could never be. He craves it. He craves it so much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he racks his brain for an answer, and goes with, "I'm Chanyeol."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae breaks into an even bigger grin. "Nice to meet you, Chanyeol! Please have a coffee with me, to make it all up!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's always chasing for things he can't have. Maybe, this time, he'll be satisfied. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i loved the concept of case 61 in the exo teasers so much i had to use him. chanyeøl supremacy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>